In prior art there is a great plurality of computers able to do translations and machine translation systems.
The most known ones follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,835—Oct. 14, 1997, in the name of Caterpillar Inc., Peoria, Ill., USA This substantially regards: a system of integrated computer-based processes for monolingual information development and multilingual translation. An interactive text editor enforces lexical and grammatical constraints on a natural language subset used by the authors to create their text, which clarify text to ensure translatability. The resulting translatable source language text undergoes machine translation into any one of a set of target languages, without the translated text requiring any post-editing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,981; Oct. 28, 1993; (International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y.), regards a language translation apparatus and method using context-based translation models. In particular, there is an apparatus for translating a series of source words in a first language to a series of target words in a second language. For an input series of source words, at least two target hypotheses, each including a series of target words, are generated. Each target word has a context comprising at least one other word in the target hypothesis. For each target hypothesis, there is a language model match score including an estimate of the probability of occurrence of the series of words in the target hypothesis.
At least one alignment connecting each source word with at least one target word in the target hypothesis is identified. For each source word and each target hypothesis, a word match score including an estimate of the conditional probability of occurrence of the source word, given the target word in the target hypothesis which is connected to the source word and given the context in the target hypothesis of the target word which is connected to the source word.
For each target hypothesis, a translation match score includes a combination of the word match scores for the target hypothesis and the source words in the input series of source words. A target hypothesis match score includes a combination of the language model match score for the target hypothesis and the translation match score for the target hypothesis. The target hypothesis having the best target hypothesis match score is output.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,701—Jun. 7, 1991 in the name of British Telecommunications public limited company, London, England, regards a Language translation system, and in particular, the present language translation system for translating phrases from a first language into a second language comprises a store holding a collection of phrases in the second language.
Phrases input in the first language are each characterized on the basis of one or more keywords, and the corresponding phrase in the second language is output. Such a phrasebook approach enables what is effectively a rapid and accurate translation, even from speech. Since the phrases in the second language are prepared in advance and held in store, there need be no problems of poor translation or ungrammatical construction. The output may be in text, or, using speech synthesis, in voice form. With appropriate choice of keywords it is possible to characterize a large number of relatively long and complex phrases with just a few keywords.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,976—Jun. 16, 1992, in the name of Ricoh Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan, regards an Interactive language conversion system; and in particular, the present language conversion system includes a database of expression patterns in the object language, a relevance evaluation mechanism for evaluating a relevance of each expression pattern in the object language with respect to an input in the original language, a retrieval and identification mechanism for retrieving and identifying from the input in the original language information requested by the expression pattern in the object language required to generate an output in the object language, a selection mechanism for selecting the expression pattern in the object language conforming to the input in the original language depending on the relevance evaluated in the relevance evaluation mechanism, an output mechanism for generating the output in the object language based on the required information retrieved and identified from the input in the original language by the retrieval and identification mechanism, and a control mechanism for controlling operation sequences of the relevance evaluation mechanism, the retrieval and identification mechanism, the selection mechanism and the output mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,765: Machine translation system in the name of Toppan Printing Co., Ltd., Tokyo, Japan, filed on Mar. 14, 1995, claims a machine translation system comprising: a first language; a second input means for inputting a second character string written in a second language; a display means for simultaneously displaying the first and second character strings input from said first and second input means; a linking means which has first designating means for designating a third character string included in the first character; a string displayed by said display means, and second designating means for designating a fourth character string included in the second character string displayed by said display means, and linking the third and fourth character strings with each other; a recording means for recording the third and fourth character strings linked by said linking means as a pair; and a means for detecting the character string which is most similar to an original character string written in the first language from a plurality of recorded third character strings, and translating the original character string into a character string written in the second language by using a fourth character string linked with the detected character string.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,583—Jan. 27, 1994—in the name of Uribe-Echebarria Diaz De Mendibil; Gregorio, Erandio, Bilbao, Spain, regards an automatic interlingual translation system, claiming a method for use in a computer to automatically translate a first text based on a source language to a second text based on a different target language. The method comprises the steps of: (a) analyzing said first text to achieve an arborescent-type clarification on morphological, syntactical and semantic characteristics of said first text; (b) translating the analyzed text to a first intermediate language, wherein said first intermediate language contains structural characteristics of said source language; (c) integrating the translated text into a meta-language containing morphological, syntactical, and semantic features of a plurality of languages; (d) translating the integrated text to a second intermediate language, wherein said second intermediate language contains structural characteristics of said target language; and (e) converting the translated, integrated text to said second text.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,698—Dec. 22, 1983—in the name of Sharp Kabushiki Kaisha, Osaka, Japan, regards an electronic translator including character input keys for inputting a first language word, a translator for translating the inputted first language word into the second language word, a retranslator for retranslating the second language word back to the first language word, and a display unit for displaying the inputted word, translated word and retranslated word.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,836 Oct. 22,1980—in the name of Sharp Kabushiki Kaisha, Osaka, Japan, regards an electronic translator, claiming: an electronic translator device for obtaining a second word represented in a second language equivalent to an input word in a first language, comprising: input means for entering the input word; first memory means for memorizing a plurality of first words in the first language, each of said first words comprising one or more first letters which remain unchanged regardless of inflection and one or more second letters which change according to inflection; address means operatively connected to said input means and responsive to entry of the input word for addressing said first memory means to develop one of the plurality of first words; detection means operatively connected to said first memory means and responsive to said address means for detecting equivalency between the input word and said first 1 letters of respective first words; second memory means for memorizing a plurality of second words in the second language corresponding to first words stored in said first memory means; first means operatively connected to said detecting means for activating said second memory means whereby said second memory means develops a second word corresponding to the input word when the input word is equivalent to one of said first words; and second means operatively connected to said detecting means for indicating that one of said first words in said first memory means comprises a noninflected form of the input word.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,435—Jul. 22, 1985—in the name of Sharp Kabushiki Kaisha, Osaka, Japan, regards an electronic language translator capable of modifying definite articles, and in particular, the present invention is an electronic translator in which sentences as stored are modified by replacing one or more words in one of the original sentences with one or more new words and by changing automatically one or more additional words in the original sentence, depending on the nature of the one or more new words entered in the sentence. For example, the one or more additional words may be definite articles or prepositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,529—Feb. 12, 1987—in the name of Kabushiki Kaisha Toshiba, Kawasaki, Japan, regards a machine translation system. The machine translation system for translating a first language into a second language, comprises: input means for entry of an original written sentence in the first language into the system; dictionary means having at least a first dictionary for storing various words in various parts of speech and their translation in the second language respectively corresponding to the words in the first language, and a second dictionary for storing various words designated as nouns corresponding to words in the first language; translation means for analyzing the original written sentence in the first language, for retrieving said dictionary means and for executing the translation processing of the input original, when any of the same words designated as nouns stored in the first dictionary is found in the second dictionary, the word stored in the second dictionary takes precedence over that in the first dictionary in the translation means; and output means for producing translated sentences in the second language obtained from said translation means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,021—Jan. 10, 1986—in the name of Hitachi, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan, regards a system for automatic language translation using several dictionary storage areas and a noun table, and in particular regarding a translation method for a machine translation system provided with apparatus for parsing a source language sentence and for forming a target language translation in which a phrase omitted in the source language sentence is identified, and a word or phrase to be inserted for the omitted phrase is selected from stored words and phrases. For identifying an omitted phrase, a sentence pattern corresponding to a predicate in the source language sentence is formed so as to include not only cases governed by the predicate but also a semantic feature for each case. By comparing the source language sentence with the sentence pattern, a case which is omitted in the source language sentence but cannot be omitted in the target language translation is identified. For determining a word or phrase to be placed at the position of the omitted phrase, the nouns having appeared in the source language text are stored as nouns, together with the semantic feature, gender, person and number of each noun. A noun having the same semantic feature is searched for as the omitted phrase. When a target language translation of the source language sentence is formed, a pronoun having the same gender, person and number as the omitted phrase is used as a target language equivalent for the omitted phrase, and thus a target language translation which is grammatically correct, is obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,788—Jun. 25, 1987—in the name of Sharp Kabushiki Kaisha, Osaka, Japan, regards a translation machine system with splitting and combining of sentences. The inventor claims an electronic translation machine system for translating multiple sentences from a source language to a target language comprising: input means for inputting a plurality of source sentences; first buffer means in communication with said input means for storing said source sentences; position designation means coupled with said first buffer means for designating a division point separating a selected source sentence into parts and for inserting a position designation symbol in said selected source sentence; splitting means in communication with said first buffer means for scanning said selected source sentence for said position designation symbol and, once encountered, for splitting said selected source sentence into parts and for storing said parts in said first buffer means; and translation means for translating the parts of said selected source sentence stored in said buffer means from said source language to said target language.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,684—Dec. 31, 1990—in the name of Trans-Link International Corp., Honolulu, Hi., regards an automatic text translation and routing system, claiming a machine translation system.
There is a machine translation module which is capable of performing machine translation from input text of a source language to output text of a target language, said machine translation module having a plurality of target language submodules for performing machine translation into a plurality of different target languages.
There is also a receiving interface for receiving via a first telecommunications link an electronic input which is divided into pages, said input pages including a cover page having predefined fields containing system information therein and at least one text page in a source language, wherein said cover page includes at least a first predefined field designating an address of an addressee to which translated output text is to be sent, and a second predefined field designating a selected one of the plurality of different target languages into which the at least one text page is to be translated, and wherein said receiving interface includes a recognition module capable of electronically recognizing the address of the addressee designated in said first predefined field of the cover page of the received input pages, and the selected target language designated in said second predefined field of the cover page.
There is also a sending interface for sending output text generated by said machine translation module to an addressee via a second telecommunications link; and a control means coupled to said receiving interface, said machine translation module, and said sending interface for recognizing the address and target language designated in said predefined fields of said cover page, for controlling said machine translation module to generate output text of the designated target language from the input text of the source language, and for operating said sending interface to automatically send the translated output text via the second telecommunications link to the designated address recognized from said predefined fields of said cover page.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,151—Feb. 26, 1993—in the name of Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash., regards a method and system for translating documents using translation, and claiming a computer system for translating a source language document written in a source language to a target language document written in a target language, the source language including a multiplicity of source terms and the target language including a multiplicity of target terms, the computer system including a display screen, the source language document, a product glossary having a plurality of source terms from the source language and a plurality of target terms from the target language, each source term being associated with the corresponding target term which translates the source term into the target language.
The computer system comprises: means for producing a translation screen portion on the display screen, the translation screen portion including a current insertion point; means for displaying the source language document on the translation screen portion; means for comparing each of the plurality of source terms from the product glossary with the source terms in the source language document; inserting means for inserting a character adjacent to the source term in the source language document, in response to each comparison by the comparing means which produces a match between one of the source terms in the source language document and one of the source terms in the product glossary; means for associating in an index file the inserted character with a target term from the product glossary that translates the matched source term from the source language into the target language; means for inputting an insert target term command which contains a translation request character corresponding to the inserted character; means for retrieving the translation request character from the insert target term command; means for retrieving from the index file the target term associated with the retrieved translation request character; and means for inserting the retrieved target term on the translation screen portion in response to the insert target term command.
EP-A-0176858 (SHARP KK) April 1986, discloses: A translation system performing translation from a first language into second language under an interaction mode between said translation system and an operator, comprising means for inputting original sentences to be translate, means for translating the input sentence of said first language into output sentences of said second language, wherein the operator inputs information relating to at least one word of the input sentence then the translation is performed on the basis of said input information.
Prior Art Drawbacks
The prior art drawbacks substantially consist in that they do not allow the operator to reach a suitable operational performance. Even in the latter EP-A-0176858 (SHARP KK) solution, the operator identifies first the qualification of input sentence words, then translation is performed.